Standing Up for the Little Guy
by ThaliaSiriusPrior
Summary: Steve had always been one to stand up for the little guy, the bullied, the ones who didn't stand a chance. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Avengers fanfiction. It's Stony. And, yes, it's slash.  
I'm actually not sure where this is going. I have a vague idea in my head. I usually plan out my fanfictions and their plots. I didn't with this one. I just... wrote. My hand itched to write some Capsicle/Iron Man. This is what came of it and I thought I'd post it here.  
This will be a multi-chaptered fanfiction. I try to update at least once a week on my other multi-chaptered fanfiction, but this might be different. This was written because I felt the need to write it. So, I'm sorry, but the chapters will probably be updated intermittently.  
As a side note, James most likely won't be an important character. I just needed him to get the story started. You might see a bit more of him, but he won't be a main character.**

**Polite, constructive criticism is always welcome. It helps me write more efficiently!**

**Happy reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Avengers****_ or any places and/or characters associated with the series._**

Steve had always been one to stand up for the little guy, the bullied, the ones who didn't stand a chance. He had been a part of those people once. He had been small, fragile, and frugal. He still had fought anyway, until his bony fists were stained with blood.

And then the serum came. He was a super soldier. He was strong. He was able. He could help those who didn't have a chance: those picked on because they couldn't fight back. He could help those who were like how he'd once been.

So that's what he did. He stood up for those in need and helped wherever he could. He knew he had saved quite a few lives—no matter if the lives would've been taken by bullies or by suicide. _Not that there's much of a difference_, he thought. _A life saved is a life saved. _He smiled at the thought of those who he had kept alive. _Of course, suicide is often caused by bullying. So the life would've been taken by bullies either way. _He frowned.

_I wish I could save them all. But bullies are too numerous for the heroes. Heroes are far and few in between._ He just wished that others would realise what he had: every life counts. No matter how big or small, fragile or able, every one counts: every darn one.

In the seventy years he had been under, humanity still didn't seem to understand that.

* * *

Tony found the boy lying abandoned in an alleyway.

He was flying back from a mission—S.H.I.E.L.D. business; top secret—still in his Iron Man suit and everything. He happened to glance down as he was flying and saw the beaten, battered, bloody boy lying there. He wasn't sure if the boy was dead or not. But he had to check. It could save the boy's life.

Tony raced to where he was lying. He faintly saw a chest rising and falling—the boy was breathing, but only barely. Tony knew he had to help him.

He walked slowly towards the victim, who looked about seventeen and was looking at him in terror. His eyes were widened and he looked horrified, blood dripping from his split lip and the huge gash on his forehead.

"I'm a friend. I don't want to hurt you. I want to get you some help. Please. Let me help you." Tony tried to reassure the teenager. The boy shook his head furiously, and too late did Tony realise the teen wasn't looking at _him_ in terror.

Tony turned slowly to come face to face with a giant. This guy was tremendously large and had an evil smirk on his face that could probably curdle dairy. He had a white scar that went from his right temple down to his bottom lip that marred his otherwise handsome face—well, handsome excluding the evil smirk.

Tony now understood why the small teenager was terrified. It was obvious that this giant had been the one who abused him. And he looked like he was about ready to use Tony as his next punching bag.

Fortunately, Tony and his suit of iron had other plans.

The bully was crying at the end of their encounter. He had been scolded and screamed at while his butt was being kicked. Tony could tell by the tears streaming down the guy's face and violent sobs being emitted that he had learned his lesson.

He doubted the giant would be picking on anyone else any time soon.

Triumphantly, he watched the man limp off and then turned to help the battered boy he had stood up for. The poor boy looked as if a bludgeon had been taken to him.

Tony quickly bent down to scoop the small boy up in his arms to take him to the nearest hospital.

"You got a name, kid?"

"My name's James."

"Nice to meet you, James. Now let's get you to a doctor."

"Iron Man?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For saving me, I mean. I thought I was going to die in that alleyway."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

James smiled, teeth red from the blood. He seemed genuinely thankful.

Tony knew he'd have tons of paperwork and explaining to do once he dropped off a beaten kid at the hospital, but seeing someone that grateful for him was worth it. This was what being a superhero was all about. This was why he agreed to join the Avengers Initiative—not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

* * *

Steve couldn't believe what he just saw. Tony, a stuck-up, snarky, sarcastic narcissist, had just saved a boy from death by bully. When he saw Tony standing up for that kid—a kid that reminded Steve a bit of himself as a teenager, and named James, no less—he saw the billionaire in a whole new light. He saw the man as Tony, not Stark. He saw the man as something more than money. He saw a man with a heart.

And the feelings for that man Steve thought he had succeeded in suppressing came flooding back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two of ****_Standing Up for the Little Guy_****! I hope you enjoy it!  
I had a bit of writer's block trying to figure out how to write this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's awkward.  
Remember to review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Avengers****_ or any places and characters associated with it. All rights go to Marvel._**

Chapter Two

Tony didn't know what to make of Steve.

Though they had had a rough start full of disagreements and insults, they had become friends after the attack on New York.

They spent most of their time together. They did most everything together. When Tony was down in the lab working on the suit, Steve would be there sketching various things, people, and places. When Steve was training, Tony would be there to keep on a conversation. When Tony forgot to do things like eat or sleep—which was quite often, much to Steve's disapproval—Steve would always be there to keep the genius on track.

Tony had started to depend on Steve's presence. He had always seemed to be there. He was a constant in Tony's life. Being with Steve was as natural to Tony as breathing.

Then Steve started to pull away.

It was little things at first. Steve wouldn't spend as much time in the lab, saying he wanted to get some fresh air. He would start to bring down meals later and later. Every day he crept away from Tony's life little by little. Then one day Tony didn't see him at all.

He would avoid Tony, knowing his routine well enough to know where he would be at all times. He would get Clint or Bruce to bring meals down or remind him to sleep. He would train before anyone else was up.

Tony missed him.

He never thought he'd ever say that.

When he first met the guy, he had despised him. They didn't get along. Period. Then when they became friends they had spent so much time together that Tony never had a chance to think about what would happen if he ever lost the super soldier. The two heroes had been inseparable.

Tony couldn't bear it any longer. He missed Steve. He needed Steve. He needed to breathe again.

Tony decided then and there that there was absolutely no letting Steve go.

* * *

Steve missed Tony.

Knowing he had been apart from the billionaire for so long made his stomach ache. He couldn't count the times he almost gave up and came crawling back into Tony's arms.

But he knew that he couldn't. He knew that going back to Tony would break his heart. Staying away from the man seemed to be the only way he could ever possibly get over the man.

Yet it seemed he couldn't stop thinking about the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Steve couldn't stop thinking about the way Tony's ARC Reactor glowed softly. He thought about how Tony would get this silly look on his face when he was concentrating. He thought about how Tony would bury himself in his work or how he'd come and watch Steve train and talk to him endlessly. Steve would never respond, but Tony didn't care. He'd babble on about whatever was on his mind: usually some new improvement he was making to the suit or some new technology he'd invented or advanced. Steve barely ever understood a word, but he didn't mind. He was content to simply listen to Tony's voice.

Steve smiled at the thoughts running through his mind. It was the little things he liked about Tony. The things he loved most where the tiny little details no one else ever noticed. Like the way Tony would—

_Snap out of it, Steve. Stop thinking about him. You'll drive yourself insane. _

But Steve already knew that the damage was done.

No matter how long he stayed away, his thoughts always came back to Tony. Avoiding the man was no help. It made it worse, really. The longing was even more unbearable than before.

Steve wanted Tony more than anything. He wanted to know that the man was his. He wanted to know that Tony cared about him as well. He wanted to know that he wasn't alone. He wanted to know that Tony Stark was going to be a part of his life forever.

Steve realised that there was no getting around his feelings for this man.

As much as he tried to stop it, as much as he desperately wished it wasn't so, there was no getting around it. There never had been and there never would be.

Captain Steve Rogers was completely, desperately, madly in love with Tony Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry this update came so late. I said when I first started the fanfiction that I didn't know exactly where I was taking it, and I was suffering from writer's block. I've also had quite a lot going on lately, and I haven't had time to write.  
The chapter isn't very long, but I hope it's to your liking. I'll try to update soon, but I have four tests Friday and I'm going on vacation next week. But I promise I'll try!  
As always, polite, constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome!  
Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Avengers****_ or any characters or places associated with the movie or any of its prequels. All rights go to Marvel._**

Chapter Three

James had a day off of school and Tony had promised to meet the boy at a café nearby. Tony hadn't seen him for a couple weeks; since he had gotten out of the hospital. He'd gone to visit the boy every day at the hospital and had come to quite enjoy the boy's presence. He missed the boy's easygoing personality.

As he was about to walk out the door, Tony heard a familiar voice that he'd hadn't heard in weeks.

"Tony?" came the inquisitive voice of Captain Steve Rogers. Tony froze. "Can I, um, talk to you for a minute?"

Tony knew he was almost late for his meeting, but he hadn't spoken to Steve in so long—it literally pained him to think about it. "Sure. Just give me a second. Meet me in the kitchen," Tony replied, his voice a bit shaky, turning to face the super soldier. Steve nodded and left quietly.

"JARVIS, call James."

"Yes, sir." Tony then heard the phone's ring come one, two, three times before the teen's voice came through on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, James."

"Hey, Tony! I'm about to head out now!"

"Yeah, about that. Can we reschedule in about three hours? Something—" _someone_—"has come up. It's important."

"Sure, Tony. But I promised my friend I'd hang out with him today. Is it alright if he comes too?"

"It's fine with me. Thanks, James."

"No problem. See you in three." Then he promptly hung up and Tony was left to face Steve in the kitchen.

Horrible things were running through his mind on the short walk to the small kitchen. When he walked through the doors, Steve straightened up, swallowed, and nodded at him. "Tony."

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah… yeah… that. I, uh, um… I wanted to tell you I was sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. For, you know, avoiding you and all. I was going through some stuff and I—"

"Say no more. I understand."

"Really?" Steve looked hopeful.

"Of course, Capsicle." Tony smiled.

"Now, I rescheduled an appointment I had. I have to go to it in three hours. In the meantime, want to watch a movie?"

Steve nodded, Tony smiled. Tony had his captain back and he wasn't going to lose him again.

* * *

When Steve was watching a movie with Tony, he found himself watching Tony more than the actual movie. Tony was always doing something, not content with just sitting there, watching peacefully. There had to be some type of smart-aleck remark, some type of tinkering, some type of movement. Tony Stark was never still.

So, at the end of every movie, when Tony asked Steve what his favourite part was, he'd always reply with the little bits he'd actually seen. He'd then be treated to a monologue from Tony about the actual best part of the movie, to which he'd roll his eyes, smile, and listen to vigorously.

They watched movies constantly, and this is how it always went. Today was no exception.

There was one difference, though. Steve took too long a time picking out a movie, and they had to cut the film short because Tony had an appointment.

"You want to come, Cap?"

"You want me to come to your oh-so-special appointment?"

Tony shrugged. "Sure."

"Won't this other person care?"

"I doubt it; he's pretty easygoing. Plus, he's bringing one of his own friends."

"Then I guess it won't do too much harm."

"Of course not!" Tony smiled, grabbing Steve's arm. "Come on, Cap! We're gonna be late!"

Steve's heart raced at the physical contact, but he tried his best to ignore it, jogging up next to Tony.

"Why are you so worried about being late?"

"Because I've got someone for you to meet!"

Steve smiled, always happy to meet new people. Little did he know he'd already seen the boy, bruised, beaten, and bloody in an alleyway.

Little did he know he was meeting the little guy himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I'm updating late. Again. And I'm ridiculously sorry. I've been really busy. **

**You won't have to worry about late updates anymore, because I plan on ending the story here. I didn't know where I was going with it in the beginning and I felt the need to end it here with fluffiness. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated. **

**It's been wonderful writing this for all of you. **

**Happy Reading!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own_****_The Avengers. All rights go to Marvel. _**

Chapter Four  
When Steve and Tony arrived at the small shawarma joint-at Tony's request of course-James and his friend were already waiting.  
Steve didn't recognise the small boy from the alleyway; he looked much different when he wasn't battered.

The boy waved. "Hey, Tony! Who's that with you?"

The other boy chimed in with, "Is that Iron Man? and, "Oh my God, it's Captain America!"

Steve smiled shyly and said, "Call me Steve."

The boy looked like he was going to faint.

Tony just smirked and said, "Hey James. Who's your friend?"

Steve's stomach dropped when he heard the name "James".

None of the others noticed Steve's sudden change in mood and stature; the other boy still looked ready to faint and Tony was looking at James as he replied, "Tony-and Steve-this is my friend Patrick. Patrick this is Tony and Steve." Patrick didn't respond, he just waved while he continued to stare.

"Glad to meet you, Patrick," came Tony's voice. Steve just nodded. He wasn't capable of much else. All the courage that Steve had found earlier to talk to Tony had vanished. Those butterflies that inhabited Steve's stomach refused to leave and flitted more than ever.

Tony turned to Steve, still completely oblivious. "Steve, this is my friend James. I met him about a month and a half ago."

Steve smiled the best he could and said, "Nice to meet you, James."

"Et toi." Seeing Steve's confused face, he clarified, "And you. It's French."

Steve's face was emptied of all confusion. "Ah."

He didn't say much after that. Tony and James started up a conversation, leaving Steve to his overwhelming feelings and Patrick to his fanboying.  
Of course, the guy is James. _Just my luck, _Steve thought._ It's taken me a month and a half to push down my feelings for Tony enough to speak to the guy, and then the reason I couldn't speak to him before shows up. The little guy is giving me some problems._

Tony had started to notice Steve's odd behaviour after awhile. The super soldier seemed flustered, confused, and like he wished he was able to get drunk.

Thankfully, before Tony could get too worried, James asked, "Hey, Steve? What's wrong? You look... ill."

Steve swallowed hard and said, "It's nothing. If you'll excuse me..." He ran off towards the bathrooms.

Tony took one worried look at his-_the_, he chided himself-Capsicle, shrugged, and looked back towards the small boy sitting in front of him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus on the little guy he had stood up for. He was thinking only of the super soldier whose blue eyes lit up whenever he saw Tony and who was so perfect he walked old ladies across the street. He found himself thinking of the All-American Boy who had invaded his thoughts quite frequently lately. He found himself thinking of the man he found him strangely attracted to.  
_Snap out of it!_ he thought to himself. _There is no way someone like him could like someone like you. _

He didn't know that was exactly what the super-soldier was thinking to himself as he splashed water across his face.

* * *

Steve felt flustered. Steve felt confused. Steve felt like he was in love.

Steve was all of those things.

Tony was the last two.

Perhaps it was these things that led to the following events. Maybe it wasn't. The two heroes were happy it happened either way.  
Steve had finally calmed his breathing and walked out of the men's room, calm and collected as he was capable of being at that particular moment.

But that façade was soon cast aside.

Steve walked straight out of the bathroom and crashed right into the genius himself. They were standing close, their chests gently touching. Steve's breath hitched. Tony's ARC Reactor buzzed a bit louder.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Those few moments felt like an eternity. They felt like infinity.

They leaned in simultaneously, in perfect sync. Steve leaned down, and Tony faced upwards. Their lips met slowly, tentatively, chastely. They both could honestly say it was the best kiss they ever had.

Except for maybe the passionate one after that.


End file.
